Beginning, Middle and End
by mars.x
Summary: Oneshot. Gabriella was never good with remembering dates... [TxG]


**Beginning, Middle and End.**

Gabriella was never one to wear her emotions on her sleeves. As far as you can remember, she kept to himself. Growing up Gabriella was made to believe that it was better to keep her emotions bottled up inside rather than weigh them down on someone else. You and the rest of the gang knew when and when not to ask her if there was anything wrong. Or ask what was going on in that head of hers. She kept to her title of being the most shy and anti-social of the group. Instead, the 7 of you waited until Gabriella would approach you guys with her worries. A really rare occasion. So it made perfect sense that you were besides yourself with glee when she poured her whole heart and soul to you.

Gabriella was never good with remembering dates, not counting her birthday. Neither were you, for that matter. But there is one day in particular that is forever embeded in her mind. The day you walked onto that stage at the ski lodge and began to sing, her life was complete. She pushed away all her nerves and sang with you. After that, she praised you and your amazing voice before starting up a conversation and switching numbers. The moment that your hand touched hers, you were sold. The days after that proved tougher than you would have had imagined. Your closest friends did what they could to separate you two. Luckily, they managed to build a bridge and get over it. After the musical, you two were the best of friends. You filled the void that transferring to a new school, unconsciously, left.

Gabriella was never really the 'partying type'. You, however, were the complete opposite. You partied to your hearts content or until you couldn't hold down your drink. No matter the case, Gabriella was always waiting to clean up after you. You've always wondered why she stuck around and never left. It was Taylor who finally put you at ease. She told you it was simply because Gabriella loved you and like they say, love makes people do crazy things. So you changed your ways, just a little. You easied up on the partying and drinking. When Gabriella stayed in, so did you. You spent almost all of your days with Gabriella whether it was fucking each other senseless or just cuddling on the sofa, it didn't matter. What mattered was that you two were in love and in each other's company, shutting the outside world into oblivion.

Gabriella bothered with other peoples opinion, that is before she met you. You taught her to care less of what other people thought of her and that what she thought of herself was more important. At first it had been difficult, she had let everyone's comments and opinions get to her. However, slowly but surely, the habit began to disappear. In months time, she didn't care of what other people thought of appearance, her love for science or the fact that she only had a mother. So it made perfect sense that she didn't care what other people first thought of the relationship you two shared. This included her some of her friends back at her old highschool, who weren't too fond of you. She ignored their bitching that you were no good for her and that you'd ruin her future. She ignored unwanted and rude comments thrown at her.

Gabriella watched too many movies, during her nights in. It was her favorite past time, besides singing or studying. Ever since she was young she believed that perfect relationships, the ones that ended with 'happily ever after', only happened in movies. So it was understandable that three years into your relationship, you confirmed her beliefs. Nothing good, relationship wise, happened to her. All her previous relationships were never perfect. She was silly to even think that a she'd get her 'happily ever after' ending; it was just too good to be true. You hadn't meant to break her heart and swore it was unintentional. If only she could hear your "i'm sorry's". But you know deep down, no amount of sorry's in this cruel world could mend her broken heart or yours.

Gabriella was one to never cry. As far as your mind can take you, not once have you seen Gabriella cry; maybe tear up, but never fully cry. It used to make you wonder if she was even human at all. But then again, she never really had any real reason to until now. You watch her, with a few of your close friends and family, a few feet away as they stood hovering a six feet deep hole in the ground. She's shaking as they lowered the black coffin. You've never seen Gabriella in his state before, not even after your many break up's and make up's. She looked almost dead. They say that there is a first for everything, but you wish you never saw this state of Gabriella. You never want to see her like that again, your shattered heart wouldn't be able to handle it.

You thought you'd live forever and never die; but you, Troy Bolton, did and you took Gabriella Montez along with you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** In 'Photograph', Gabriella lived in the after life. In this one, it's Troy. I had to kill them both, it's only fair :). This one is a little less confusing, eh? For some odd reason, I like writing sad fanfics. Troyella fluff is hard for me to write. Since this is my second Troyella fic (even if it's tragic), we've established what ship I sail on Anyway, this is my favorite fanfic I've written. I'm quite proud of it, actually. I'm not to fond of the title, but I didn't know what else to call it. Reviews?

**E D I T** Side note removed.**/E D I T**


End file.
